Love Affair
by edwardluver1721
Summary: CHAPTERS 1-3 EDITED Edward met bella at one of his brother's parties and fell in love. bella fell in love with edward after their first conversation & they started a secret love w 2 months later something went wrong and edward doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Edited**

**Hey this is my attempt at another story hope u like it. I am thinking about editing the chapters to my other story but I haven't made up my mind yet and I lost the chapters I had written when my laptop decided to fail me... if you read this please review and tell me what you think. This story starts off with Edward and Bella in the meadow.**

"How could you do this to me?" she said with an expression of betrayal and pain. It was like I had somehow caused her a great pain by omitting that tiny detail.

I was left confused not understanding why she was reacting like this way to the news.

"You said you had money!" she said as a sob broke through.

"I do" I said dazed. "My brother has control that's all, just so he can invest it as he sees fit but it's still mine"

she looked so heartbroken that I had the urge to embrace her and console her, so I moved towards her but before I could even reach her she flinched away and said " DON'T TOUCH ME!" she sounded so hurt and broken and desperate that I couldn't help but comply.

I didn't want to make it worse. I would do anything for her and if this was what she wanted then I would give it to her even if every tear she shed felt like it was stabbing my heart. She dried the remaining tears from her face and turned to look at me with a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen in them before

Her eyes were cold and she had no expression what so ever on her face. She turned and left me there confused as hell and a bit heartbroken... what had just happened?

I didn't know how long I stood there but when I started to notice the shadows in the grass I looked up and saw that it was getting dark. I was on auto-pilot as I went to where my car was and drove home. I briefly wondered how Bella had gotten home since I had driven us here but thinking of Bella just made me remember all that had happened today so I tried to put it out of my mind.

**Earlier that day**

It had started off great. I woke up happy as I always did when I knew I would see her. I showered and dressed in a hurry I wanted to get to her house as soon as possible.

When I got to her house I quickly rang the doorbell and was greeted with the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Hi Bella" I said a little breathless I couldn't help it every time I saw her I seemed to lose my breath.

She smiled

"Hi Edward" she looked amused and a little embarrassed.

"What?" I asked.

Her smile seemed to become bigger as well as her embarrassment.

"Oh nothing, I just wish you could have waited a little longer" she said.

My smile faltered didn't she want to see me as much I wanted to see her? Before I could get even more concerned she continued

"I mean look at me" she said while looking down.

It was the first time I really took in her appearance. She was still in her pajamas and her hair seemed to be a bit messy. She still looked beautiful though.

"I'm not even dressed yet and my hair is all messy and my make up! I'm sure I look absolutely hideous to you" she said.

I laughed at the absurdity of the thought. I loved her and she was absolutely stunning in anything she wore.

"Bella" I said still chuckling "you look beautiful in anything you wear"

Her face warmed at that

"Yeah I'm sure. Come on in" she stepped aside to let me in.

I looked around and it seemed like she was alone.

"Uh... I'm going to go and get ready... I'll try not to take long but I don't make any promises" she smiled at me one last time before turning back and going upstairs to her room.

Her house like mine was huge... a mansion. She said she hated it because it reminded her of her loneliness. She lived with her brother because their parents had passed away when she was 13. Her brother, James, was 21 and took her in. That was almost 4 years ago and although it seemed like she was over it sometimes I wondered if the truth was otherwise. Her face sometimes had a haunting look and she often seemed sad of course being Bella she tried to hide it but I saw through her facade.

I met her 2 months ago and had been completely enthralled with her from the first moment I saw her. It was love at first sight for me... and for her. I sometimes doubted this because she didn't seem to be interested in me at first. It seemed like she was being forced to talk to me and... she seemed to be more interested in others... like my brother. I clenched my hands at the thought.

I took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

I went into the living room and sat down. Besides she was with me now and if she had wanted someone else she could've had him but she had chosen me so... she must like me.

Bella came down then and effectively made me forget everything I was thinking. I got up from the couch I had been sitting in and went to where she was standing. I took her hands in mine and kissed her.

"How is it possible for someone to be so stunning?" I questioned.

"We should get going" She said blushing.

She gave me a quick peck before pulling me out the door.

When we got to the meadow we quickly sat down and began to eat the food we had bought along the way. Everything seemed to be going fine we even talked about getting married. I know it might seem too soon but we both loved each other and we both agreed that we couldn't wait any longer.

It was useless she said why should we wait any longer when we knew that there wasn't anyone else we wanted to see. I agreed with her but my brother, Emmet, wouldn't be pleased when I told her this she said "who cares what your brother thinks? Don't you love me?" she asked

"Of course Bella you know I do but..." I couldn't continue. It was a bit embarrassing to admit that I depended on my brother. He controlled the money because he was older and would know better according to my parents.

"but what Edward?" she asked.

"Bella" I began "Emmett controls the company and all our money" and that's when everything went wrong

I really wish we could have talked about something else. At the time I had been flattered that she had broached the subject but now... god I didn't know what had gone wrong.

When I got home I went to my room and just laid there thinking and thinking something told me that there was a change coming and that the change wasn't a good one.

Several days have passed and she still hasn't called me. I don't know what to do I've tried to call her but she won't answer my calls. I don't know what's happening.

Why did it bother her so much that my brother controls the money?

I know that the answer is obvious that she is a gold digger but that can't be it. She isn't like that and I know she loves me. I may have had some doubts now and then but they ended the moment I looked into her eyes because they silently told me they loved me.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door

"Yes" I say without opening the door.

I didn't want to see anyone... yet.

"Sir its Anna your brother would like to know if you are ready" I sigh.

God I hate Emmett for making me attend the stupid dinner party.

Well in all fairness he doesn't know what's going on said one part of my mind.

Of shut up he knows enough said the other part.

"Sir?" asks Anna when I don't answer.

"Yes Anna I'm almost ready. Tell Emmet I'll be down in 5 minutes". My voice had become lifeless these past few days. Only when I was really irritated did it have any life in it. I sighed and then proceeded to adjust my tie and fix my hair.

I exited my room and went downstairs.

Emmet was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a serious look on his face.

"You better get your shit together. I don't want you mopping or bitching at the party" he tells me sternly.

I hated that he acted this way now. When my parents died I had also lost my carefree-always smiling and loving brother. We used to be friends and tell each other pretty much everything. Now instead of a brother I had a serious businessman who was always serious and cared only about making more money. Hence the reason for the party.

"I know how important this party is ok. I won't mess it up" I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face "there that better?" I asked in an equally fake voice.

He looked at me like he was going to say something but let it go and turned around to greet the first guests that were just arriving and so it began.

It's only been 3 hours but it feels like more. I'm so over this party I can't wait for it to end. I think my facade has started to fall because Emmet has been glaring at me for the last 5 minutes.

Whatever I don't care. I had mingled all I could. What the hell did he expect from me?

I was currently with one of the investors and he was talking about something, I have no idea what, I had stopped listening a long time ago.

I sighed and turned towards the door. That's when I saw her.

She had just arrived with her brother. She looked as beautiful as ever and like always she took my breath away. She turned to scan the room. My heart had skipped a beat when I first saw her, but it began to ache when I saw that her eyes were cold the minute our eyes met. She quickly looked away and her brother led her towards another group.

It had been so long, at least for me, that I couldn't help but follower her, with my eyes as she went about the room. I watched as she went from group to group mingling and talking to everyone but me. She was ignoring me and that hurt….A lot but not as much as when I saw her flirting with every guy in this room.

Every time I saw her flirt I became so filled with rage that I wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him to teach him a lesson and also show every guy that she was MINE!

But since I couldn't do that I just stayed where I was and gritted my teeth.

After what seemed like forever I finally saw her go on her own. I followed her; I couldn't stay away from her any longer. She seemed to be going to the back towards the garden. She stopped walking when she got to the kiosk that was in the middle of the garden.

"You have to stop this Edward" she told me without turning to look at me.

"Bella" I begin but she interrupts me

"I thought that my actions had been clear enough" her voice was cold and her words scared me. "I was trying to avoid actually saying this but I guess I'm going to have to say them anyway." she took a deep breath and continued to say the words that would shatter my world. "We can't see each other anymore"

"What? Why?" I asked bewildered "look Bella if it's about the money"

"It's not about the money!" She says interrupting me.

She turned to look at me with anger in her eyes but what left me speechless was the fact that the beautiful eyes that I loved were gone now and she didn't look like the same person anymore. She wasn't the same Bella that I loved how was that possible?

"How can I trust you again if you lie to me!" she screamed.

" B...Bella" I stammered.

"NO! Don't even think about justifying yourself... you hurt me deeply Edward. And as much as I... I can't be with you anymore ok. How can I? What more have you lied to me about huh?" with that she turned to leave and I was left there again confused and with my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.

**So what did you guys think? I know there are some mistakes but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited**

**Hey it's me again. Thanks for those of you who put me on alert and favorite it really does mean a lot to me. Also I would like to thank alluring light for the review. I know there were a lot of errors in my last chapter and I will try to do a better job in this one but I would like to say that I don't have a beta so I'm kind of on my own... anyway hope you guys like this chapter as well.**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**EPOV**

I stayed there dazed. I couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't understand Bella's actions. They were irrational; I understand that I had lied but it wasn't such a bad lie was it? Not bad enough to constitute this. There was something else going on here I knew it. Bella had been acting strange all night and there was something that had changed in her. She seemed a little...cold? Her whole aura had changed. I just couldn't get over the fact that something was wrong with Bella.

I couldn't go back to the party my heart was in pieces and I couldn't pretend that everything was okay anymore. Emmet would just have to suck it because I had nothing more in me.

I got to my room without anyone seeing me. I felt numb. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Over the next couple of days I didn't go out much. I stayed in my room not even bothering to get out of bed. Emmet had come the next morning and yelled at me for leaving him alone. He said it was irresponsible ... yeah like I cared about being responsible right now. Bella was gone and nothing else mattered. I told him to leave me alone and he did.

Anna, who had been with us since we were kids, tried to get me out of my room but when she saw that it wasn't working she too left me alone. No one has tried ever since; I guess they got the message.

**2 weeks later**

Everything has been pretty much the same. I had unlocked the door and they come in to bring me food. I don't eat it of course but they keep bringing it none the less. I did take a shower though and while I was taking a shower they came in and cleaned my room. Aside from that nothing has changed.

Suddenly Emmet bursts through the door. He doesn't look angry which is a first, at least since our parents died.

"Edward" he begins " I know you're going through something right now but you have to stop this"

"Stop what?" I ask in a monotone

"stop living like this or maybe not living is more like it" he pauses and thinks over his next words carefully.

"You hardly eat. You don't go out anymore hell you don't even leave this room anymore!" his voice had gotten angry towards the end but he takes a deep breath when he finishes.

"Talk to me man." He says a bit anguished "We used to be best friends and told each other everything. What happened?"

He looks at me expectantly like I'm going to tell him all my secrets now just because he decided to actually talk to me today.

I just continue to look at him and when I don't answer he stands up and says "God Edward why can't you grow up!"

"Grow up?" I say standing up from my bed "what? To be like you? Please Emmett! You want to know what happened to us Emmett? Huh?" I ask getting in his face

I don't know why I'm so angry. All I know is that there is this anger in me that wants to be let out. It's almost as if I had been holding it in all this time and I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I was mad at the world. Everybody had left me my parents, Bella, and even Emmet to some extent.

"You happened! Ever since mom and dad died you have become this entirely different person. I don't know you anymore. My friend and brother seemed to have died the same day that our parents died and a business man was put in his place!" I sit down at the edge of my bed looking down at the floor as I run my hands through my hair. After a couple of minutes I took a deep breath and looked up at Emmet.

He was smiling. His expression confused me a bit. I thought he'd be mad.

"there all better now?" he asked "you've been brewing in that anger all this time and it has been eating at you. I'm sorry for not being there for you but you have to understand that when our parents died there was a lot of responsibility placed on my shoulders and I guess everything just kept me so occupied that I neglected you... I'm sorry"

I was surprised. It was unexpected. I didn't know what to do other than just stare at him. After a few minutes I recovered and said

"I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I know things weren't simple for you. I was self-fish. I forgot everything you had to go through and only thought of my pain."

"Nah its ok we both were a bit self-fish. I forgot you were only16 and needed me to be there for you...I'm sorry"

We stayed silent for a few minutes and then Emmet spoke again "so what has you all mopey and shit"

I smiled Emmet never was one to beat around the bush for long.

"There's this girl" I began. I didn't want to hurt Bella and I didn't want Emmet to think bad about her so I wouldn't say her name. I still loved her. "You see we were going out for a while and everything was going great until..."

"She broke up with you" Emmet finished.

"yeah and I don't even know why... well that's not totally true"

"Why? What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"Well you see I kinda told her that I was a company executive to impress her so she wouldn't think that I was a kid who depended on you to give me money... no offense but it wouldn't have made me look good"

"Yeah none taken I guess"

"yeah well... 2 weeks ago I told her the truth... you see we were talking about getting married and I said that you wouldn't approve and she said who cares and that's when I told her the truth" I sighed

"So she got upset that you lied to her about controlling the money or that you lied to her period?" he asked after a while

"She said that it was because I lied to her and how could she trust me now" I said unsure it still seemed like she had over reacted.

"Mmhmm" he says.

He seemed to be thinking it over

"Edward did you guys talk a lot about our money?" he asked.

I knew where he was going with this and I refused to accept it even now.

"I know where you're going with this and she isn't a gold digger Emmet" I said seething

"Hey calm down ok. It just seems like an obvious explanation I mean why else would she be so mad? Does she like someone else? Because that's another explanation"

I hadn't thought of that but that was a better explanation. I knew Bella she was a good person and besides she didn't need the money. She had a small fortune of her own. The small time we had dated I had noticed that she wasn't a materialist or ambitious and I knew she didn't really care about money.

"Maybe I have seen her flirting with some guys. She's a nice person and maybe she didn't want to make me suffer more by telling me she had found someone else... yeah that's it"

Emmet didn't look quite as convinced as I was but didn't push the subject any longer.

Although it hurt me that she loved someone else I knew I couldn't continue like this and besides now that I knew why she broke up with me I had hope to win her back. I quickly thought of all the guys she had flirted with more than once and the ones she had seemed to pay more attention to. There were a couple but not a specific one.

"Come on bro lets go have some dinner. Anna prepared your favorite"

I had forgotten Emmet was there. I decided to play nice after all we had made up and maybe Emmet would go back to the way he used to be... maybe.

"Edward just do me a favor please... be careful with that girl. Something isn't right and I know you love her but please just be careful"

"I will" I say. I know he's only looking out for me but he doesn't know Bella like I do. I'll go see her tomorrow. I'll win her heart back.

**ok so that was the second chapter of this story and I know that it wasn't very exciting but it was necessary for the story. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Again I know there were grammar errors and I apologize before hand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited**

**Hey it's me again. Once again I am thrilled that so many people like this story enough to put it on alert and favorites it means a lot to me. I wish I could get some feed back but whatever... this will be my last post for this week because tomorrow I have to work til late and pretty much the whole weekend.**

**I don't own twilight... wish I did though.**

**EPOV**

I wake up feeling excited. I couldn't wait to go see Bella. I would tell her I was sorry and that I couldn't live without her. I would ask her on a date and beg her to give me another opportunity... surely she would grant me that right? I quickly changed and ran downstairs there wasn't a moment to spare. I couldn't be without her another minute and while I knew things wouldn't be easy I just needed to see her. It would keep me going for now.

"Hey what's got you all excited? Where are going to in such a hurry?" Emmet asked when he sees me coming down so fast.

"B... I'm going to go see her Emmet... I'm going to win her heart back" I say smiling and heading for the front door.

"Hold up a sec Edward" Emmet said

"What Em?" I sighed

I didn't have time for this besides I knew what he was going to say and he wouldn't change my mind. It was all a big waste of time.

"Look Edward like I said last night I know that you love her but... you should be careful with this girl... maybe she"

I cut him off right there I couldn't let him say that about her

" I know that you care about me and that you're worried but I _CAN"T _be without her for another second Em. I need her like the air I breathe she... she's my everything and I will do everything in my power to win her back"

He sighs and looks at me for a second.

"I know that Edward I know how crazy you are about her and that's what worries me. I'm afraid you'll do something crazy in order to get her back. Plus I don't want you to get hurt and whatever reason it was that drove her away... I think it's pretty clear that she doesn't want to be with you anymore"

he looked uneasy as he finished like he was scared that he'd hurt me and he had his words hurt and I knew that what he said might be true but I refused to let her go so easily.

"I'll... I..I can't give up on her I HAVE to _try_ to get her back. I just have to because if I don't I won't be able to live with myself please try to understand Emmet." I looked at him pleadingly

"..."

"Look I know that you're worried about me letting her have control over our money….when will you get it through you thick head that she isn't like THAT!" I say angrily.

That's what he was really worried about and the fact that he thought I was stupid enough to lose our parent's hard work just infuriated me.

"EDWARD! I DEMAND SOME RESPECT!" he said losing his temper as well.

"you know what I don't have time for this... goodbye Emmet" I say turning once again for the door.

"EDWARD GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU!" he yells after me but I'm not going to waste any more time.

When I get to Bella's house I hear laughter. James must be home. The thought makes me a little uneasy. I don't think James ever really liked me and after the way things had ended with Bella….Well I don't think that warmed him up to me. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell.

It takes a couple of minutes for someone to answer. It's Bella who answers. She's smiling when she answers the door but as soon as she sees me her smile disappears.

"What are you doing here" she asks in a cold voice. That alone makes my own smile falter as well and makes me cringe.

"Bella... look I'm sorry about lying to you and..." I'm unable to continue because she starts laughing. It's not a nice laugh not her usual one.

"God you really are stupid aren't you" she says when she calms down enough to speak..

I just stare at her. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

She laughs again when she sees the expression on my face

"Look kid I'm not mad at you for that anymore and don't worry you're forgiven. Hell it was only a minor setback" she has an evil smile on her face.

Her words weren't making sense... this wasn't Bella. It couldn't be.

"What? What do you want now?" she says with a bored yet exasperated expression.

"Bella..." I don't know how to continue.

"Yes" she says in that same bored tone.

"What...what happened to you?" I ask I can't get over just how much she has changed. She looks afraid and hurt for a second but she quickly changes her expression to one of cool indifference.

"Nothing happened to me" she says and before can argue otherwise she says "I'm just who I've always really been. You don't know how what a relief it is to be myself again... god I swear I don't know how much longer I would have lasted if..." she trails off and she looks like she fighting an inner battle.

She clears her throat and looks at me seriously "look Edward I'm sorry but I found someone else and I really love...love him" she has weird expression on her face when she finishes like she's hurting but how can she be hurting when she was hurting me and was in love with someone else.

She LOVES HIM? Who was he and more importantly how can she tell me she loves him when she never once said that to me. Never.

"Who is he?" I say getting angry "where did you meet him? How long have you to been seeing each other?"

"Hey calm down okay" she says as she steps forward with a soft expression one her face and she places her hand on my chest. She was always good at calming me down. I take her hand in mine but she quickly snatches it away from me and she once again looks at me with indifference.

It hurts. My whole heart is once again crumbling to pieces but unlike those other times I am feeling angry and hurt instead of numb. That makes it even worse.

"Look I don't have to give you any explanations ok but if you must know I met him at the party 2 weeks ago. We have been seeing each other ever since and things are going quite well actually" she says smiling.

That only makes my anger grow and as it grows my heart hurts less. It's like my anger makes the pain in heart go away. I'll take the anger over the pain. I am sick and tired of hurting.

"WHO IS HE!" I managed to say between clenched teeth.

I am trying to control myself but I can't images are going through my head of her with someone else and I'm filled with jealousy and rage. I'll kill him! Whoever he is I'll kill him. He will pay for taking Bella away from me.

"I'm not going to tell you" she says. "I can see it in your face you want to kill him and I really like him... besides killing him would only make me hate you" she says

"And you wouldn't want that would you" she asks pouting

".. No" I said "but…"

"But nothing Edward. Now GO!" she says looking serious

I turn around heading toward my car.

"There what a good little boy" she says laughing.

That just makes me get angrier but I force myself to get in the car before I do something I will regret.

As I'm driving my mind's racing going through her words. How she had laughed at me and called me "kid" like suddenly she was older than me. It made me remember Emmet. He used to call me that to piss me off. Instead of getting angry though my heart starts hurting and I want to feel numb again... to numb the pain. So I do the only thing I know that will numb the pain. I drink and drink until I forget everything.

**so I think that's it for now. What do you guys think of bella? I'm curious. Please leave a review and I'll be back Tuesday for sure maybe even sooner depending on how work goes :) **

**also I apologize for any errors I might have missed... it happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me :) I'm back I'm not sure how good this is. I'm having second thoughts about this chapter but I promised I'd be back today so... here it is. Hope you guys like it. I appreciate those of you who have added this story to alert and favorites. I also would like to thank the person who added me to favorite author. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter.**

Over the next several weeks all I did was get drunk. I didn't really pay attention to what it was I was drinking anything would do vodka, rum, beer anything. I got a fake ID so it was easy to get alcohol. There was this bar I liked to go to and although they were reluctant at first they gave in.

The owner of the bar, Tanya , knew me pretty well now it's kinda pathetic. I know it's not healthy but who cares nothing mattered anymore. Life for me was over. Nothing mattered not since Bella left me. I was broken beyond repair and now I didn't care about anything anymore. I knew that Emmet and Anna were worried and they had tried to talk to me but I didn't want to listen because I knew there wasn't any other way I would be able to continue living if I was sober. It was cowardly I know but I needed it.

The day I went to see Bella she had made it clear that she didn't love me anymore and that she didn't want to see me again. She had found someone else. I still needed _her_ though, so I called her every night. She never answered of course but her voice through voice mail was enough for me.

The need to hear her voice once again over whelmed me and I dialed her number.

" _hey it's Bella, sorry I couldn't answer your call but please leave a message and I'll call you soon... bye"_

" Bella it's me... I love you... please... please I needed you. Life without you is meaningless... please Bella" a sob broke through and I couldn't speak anymore. I faintly heard the operator telling me my time was up so I hung up.

" come one sweety I think it's time for you to go.. You've had enough for tonight." it was Tanya.

" come on I'll even take you home" she said smiling while coming over

" no.. no I'm fine.. I need more.. I need to forget" I said slurring a bit

she snorted " yeah right I bet you can't even walk straight on your own anymore"

" yes I can ...look" I said while standing up. I stumbled and landed on my chair again

she looked amused " yeah I see. Come on"

I didn't argue this time and let her take me to my car. I had been here so many times that she knew my car and where I lived. I looked over at her... she was pretty I guess. She had long hair like bella but Tanya's was blonde and not as long. She had a slender figure and her nose sometimes reminded me of

Bella's. Aside from that they were they were different.

" what" she asked when she noticed that I was looking at her.

" nothing you just remind me of her" she knew who I was talking about.

" please don't compare me with her. Someone who makes you suffer like this isn't someone I want to be compared with"

" don't talk about her like that she's a good person" I said

" yeah I'm sure she is"

" she just fell in love with someone else it's not her fault" she looked like she was about to argue but I continued before she could talk " I still love her so please..."

]

" oh I know you love her. I see you killing yourself every night over her" she said sadly

I ignored her, comments like those always made me feel guilty. I knew that I was hurting those around me with what I was doing but I couldn't stop. If I stopped now the pain would be worse and it would consume me. It would take revenge by eating me whole.

" I was talking about how nice you are. She... she was very nice...until you know... she dumped me. Oh! And your nose too" I finished smiling because I knew it would bug her

" great! I really liked my nose now I'm going to have to get a nose job" she turned to look at me and said " thanks Edward you're a real friend" she finished sarcastically

we looked at each other for a couple of minutes before laughing. It felt good to laugh. Being with Tanya always made me feel a slightly bit better. It was silent for the rest of the way home.

" here we are" she said pulling up to my house

" yeah you found it"

she snorted " yeah been here so many times over the last few weeks that I bet I could get here blind folded"

I just smiled

she got out of the car and help me get out. I leaned against the car while she locked the doors and looked at her. When she felt my gaze she turned and held my gaze.

" Tanya would you ever consider going out with me" I asked

" well... you _are_ cute... and you seem nice...so if I wasn't married I would" she said smiling

I smiled back sadly

"Then why doesn't she want me?" I asked as tears spilled over

" I don't know Edward" she said pulling me into a hug

when I recovered she said " come on sweety lets get you to bed"

"You sound like my mom" I said chuckling a little

" WOW! Edward you are just filled with WONDERFUL compliments for me today aren't you" she said before chuckling herself. I chuckled again as she rang the door bell.

It was Anna who answered. She looked relieved that I was finally home and concerned because I was drunk again. I ignored the latter and hugged her.

" hi Anna, have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

She didn't look amused

" I'm glad you're home Edward. Was that your idea of sucking up?"

"Yes" I said. I laid my head on her shoulder

" well you can stop now... it's not working and it never will. You're lucky Emmet isn't here or else..."

" yeah he's just full of compliments tonight...bad ones though" Tanya looked a bit uncomfortable

" oh he was complementing you too?"

" yeah I went from looking like _her_ to sounding like his mother"

Anna let out a laugh and then turned to me and said "Edward honey do I need to go over how to give GOOD complements...again?"

"Wait you had to give him a lesson on complements?" Tanya said cracking up

I felt Anna smile probably recalling the memory

" yes when he was around 8 years old he told a girl she was as cute as a hamster" I heard Tanya laugh again " apparently he thought it was nice since all the girls in his class liked the class pet. She was a little older and she didn't like being compared to a rat" I heard them both laugh.

" glad to be entertaining" I mumbled. I was getting sleepy. They just laughed harder.

After they had calmed down I heard Tanya say that she should get going. I opened my eyes and she was looking at me " Edward don't take this the wrong way but I really hope I don't see you again. Hope you don't come by the bar" she turned but Anna stopped her and told her that she had called a cab for her.

" you bring him home almost every night" Anna said sadly " since I hadn't gotten a call I figured someone was bringing him home"

They were both quiet after that and after a while Tanya helped Anna take me to my room. Last thing I heard was " bye Edward" before sleep took over.

**well that was it. Poor Edward is Suffering right now :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's me again. Sorry I didn't update sooner but my inspiration for this story isn't that good lately and I've also been a bit busy a lot of work and stuff. Anyway on with this story**

I woke up the next day with a killer headache. I took some pills and went back to bed. A few hours later I heard a knock on the door and before I could respond in anyway the door opened. It was Anna, who was bringing me my meal for the day. Yeah you heard right I eat ONE meal for a whole day and I only ate it because Anna had guilted me into it.

" good morning Anna" I said

"Hello Edward and it's good afternoon actually" she responded

" what's wrong?" I asked. she was acting weird.

" Nothing" she answered

" come on Anna I know something's wrong. Tell me"

" well if you must know I was thinking of your parents. Particularly your mother, Esme"

" why?" I asked. The accident had been so long ago that as sad as it sounds we never really thought of my parents much less spoke their names.

" well, yours and your brother's behavior has got me thinking of what an utter failure I have been. And here I thought I had been doing a good job in raising you boys guess I was wrong" she looked so sad that I felt bad. I knew my behavior affected others specially Anna who had been like a mother to me and Emmet since our parents died. I felt a bit ashamed of my behavior.

" what are you talking about Anna. What has Emmet done?"

" yes because we all know what you've done" she said " Emmet hasn't been home much lately and I'm worried. I haven't seen him in 3 weeks" she looked worried really worried and like she was on the verge of tears.

" 3 weeks?" I asked " how can he not come home for 3 weeks. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Maybe we should call the cops"

" calm down Edward, you have misunderstood me. He does home but he comes home really late... later than you" and that was really saying something " I have tried staying up to see him but I always fall asleep. I have tried waking up earlier than usual but he's always gone"

" why don't you call him on his cell or at work?"

" I have and he says he's ok but..." she trailed off

" yeah you can't help but worry" I said and gave her a small smile

" and then of course we have you" she said her voice getting another tone. I knew what she was going to say next. She was going to give me lecture and would try to guilt me into doing something else I didn't want to do.

" Anna please stop" I asked practically pleading

" stop what Edward? You don't know how much it hurts me to see you suffer like this. How it kills me to see you throwing your life away for... for that girl!"

" Anna STOP!" I said covering my ears. I know it's childish but I can't let her convince me.

"No you stop Edward! I've stayed quiet until now but I can't keep quiet anymore"

" what do you want me to do Anna I can't live without her" I said

" you don't know that. You haven't even tried. These past 2 months all you've been doing is wallow in your pain. Please" she pleaded " do it for me"

I looked into her eyes once again and saw what I was afraid of seeing. I saw the pain I was causing her by being like this. I had refused to see it before because I knew how it would hurt me and make me quit the life I was leading up until today. I sighed she had done it again.

" okay" I said in a low voice " I'll try"

she looked relieved and happy but she contained her excitement and simply said thank you before exiting my room with the tray of food. I just laid there for a couple of minutes more thinking of how I was going to survive without the alcohol. It wasn't that I was an alcoholic but the alcohol numbed the pain a bit and made me forget my troubles for a couple of hours.

Emmet came to my mind and I decided to go to his office to find out what was going on. It wasn't like him to do this to Anna and he knew that by not being home he would worry her. So I changed and drove to the Cullen Corporation.

" hello Mr. Cullen" said Gianna. She was Emmet's secretary. She had worked with my dad a bit. She had just been hired 2 weeks prior to the accident. " how may I help you today"

" hello Gianna is Emmet here? Can I see him?" I asked

" yes he is Mr. Cullen you can go in" she said smiling.

" he isn't busy is he?" I asked unsure

" no just the usual" she said.

I laughed at that Emmet was always busy but she said it was ok so I didn't hesitate this time and just moved forward. Just before I opened the door I turned back towards Gianna she was typing away very fast.

" oh and Gianna" she looked up from her work towards me. I smiled and said " it's Edward not Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen was my dad and the man in this office" I said pointing to the door. She smiled

" okay... Edward" she was smiling

I smiled back and opened the door. First thing I saw when I went in was Emmet he was busy looking at a paper so he didn't hear me come in. He almost looked like dad. Whenever my mother brought us here as kids dad was always looking at papers. I smiled fondly remembering the past. Ever since Anna mentioned my parents I've been thinking about them a lot.

" hey Em are you busy"

he looked up from his papers and I couldn't help but remember dad again.

" Edward come in. What are you doing here?" he asked

" yeah I know it's a surprise after the way I've been...Anna got to me today" I said and we both laughed at that. We both know how persuasive Anna can be when she really wants to.

" so she got you to snap out of it" he says seriously

" she got me to try" I correct because I don't know if I can move on.

" no promises though" I say smiling sadly

Something's different about Emmet. He seems like well maybe not his old self but there's definitely glimpses of the old Em here and there. Plus there's this aura about him that just says happy and care free. It's like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. I know that he has always worried about providing for me and also making the company more successful to make our father proud but right now he seems more confident and well just pure happiness about him.

"I'm glad you're here but I'm guessing that's not all you came here for" he says seriously. As I look at him the change becomes even more prominent because even though he's serious he's still kind of smiling.

Through the years I've seen Emmet being serious pretty much all the time but his serious face now is different from the one I've become accustomed to over the years. I wonder what's up with him. Something changed.

" well Anna tells me you are getting home late and that you leave early. She says she hasn't seen you in 3 weeks. What's going on?" It was obvious he was fine so it was beside the point to ask him that.

His smile grows bigger more prominent. It never really left but it's visible now.

" well I'm glad you came and also that Anna got to you because I have great news. Edward I'm getting married"

I am stunned

"Wh..what?" I ask

" yeah what you heard I'm getting married. It's actually the reason I haven't been home much lately. We've been out late and well you know... I proposed last night." he finished and his smile grew even bigger. He was happy it was obvious and now I understood the change in him. It was a girl.

" I didn't know you had a girlfriend and I know that doesn't mean much but I don't think Anna knows... wait does she? "

" no she doesn't. We haven't really told anyone. We didn't know if it would work so we didn't say anything in case it didn't"

Just like me and Bella I thought. I shook my head I couldn't think of her right now.

" how long have you been seeing each other?" I asked. It was kind of confusing but it must not have been long because I would of noticed it then.

His smile faltered

" about 2 months and before you say it I know it's not enough time and we should see each other more but she's the one. I know it" he pauses and looks deep into my eyes before saying " I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

There's this sudden pain in my chest and I don't know why. Maybe because this whole situation reminds me of Bella or maybe because 2 months ago I was in that place. That place where life was perfect.

_Bella_ I think _I miss you so much. This could've been us_

I feel my eyes water so before I can cry I look at Emmet to distract myself. I look into his eyes and see what I've been seeing ever since I walked into this office. I see Emmet happier than I have seen him in a long time. I see that this girl has rescued my brother from himself. She has brought some of the old Emmet back and I see that he truly does love her.

" she makes you happy" I state " she seems to be good for you. You're not so angry anymore" I say smiling

he laughs

" I'm happy for you man" and I am but I'm also envious of his happiness and I feel a bit of resentment because he would've never accepted my marriage with Bella. I shake my head I don't want to feel this way not about Emmet not now that he's finally happy.

" thanks" he says. He hasn't seen the envy or resentment which is good I guess. I doubt he would notice anything but his own happiness right now. God I have to stop thinking like this. "I can't wait for you to see her. She's coming over tonight."

" oh now I get it. That's why you said it was good that Anna got to me." I say out loud. Damn I didn't mean for it to slip out. I laugh to make it seem like a joke and Emmet laughs as well. Like I said he won't notice much now.

" so when are you guys going to make it official" I ask

" tonight it's actually why they're coming over"

" they? Oh you mean her family"

" yeah. And don't worry its just going to be us nothing big" he says " I know you hate big events and well she didn't want you to be uncomfortable so she settled for a small dinner" he says

" ok now I feel bad you guys didn't have to do that" god I wonder what she thinks of me. Emmet must have told her about my drinking. She probably thinks I'm an alcoholic.

" no don't worry I told her about your situation and she understands" he said reassuringly. It doesn't work.

" situation? Great Emmet you just made it worst." I say smiling feeling a little annoyed.

" Edward..."

" no you know what I think I'm going to go now because I don't want to say anything to ruin your happiness." I say before continuing. " you deserve it " I smile

" thanks Edward and I promise I didn't make you look like too much of a pansy" he says laughing

I just flip him off and leave.

" bye Edward" Gianna says when I pass her desk.

I look back and say " goodbye Gianna"

As I leave, my mind goes back to Bella and how maybe we would've been happily married by now. My heart's throbbing by the time I make it home so I grab a bottle on my way to my room. Once inside I take a long drink. I know I promised to try and I know I shouldn't but one drink won't hurt right?

I need to distract myself but I don't know how. I take another drink and look around my room and on my desk I see all of the work I've been neglecting these past months so I walk over and start. I put the bottle away where I can't see it because I can't see it or else I'll be tempted to drink again and I can't get drunk tonight. Emmet needs me and I can't fail him. Plus I don't want to look even worse to my future sister than I probably already do.

**Hours later **

" Edward sweety what are you doing?" Anna asks

I look up and see that she has changed to something more elegant.

" just some of the work I neglected" I answer. My distraction had been working up until right now. Bella came to my mind. I saw here face and the knife that seemed to be in my heart twisted once again making it bleed and the pain to return. I felt the need to drink again.

" I'm glad but you have to get ready your brother just left to pick up his girlfriend no fiancé" she says. I can see its hard for her too.

" you can finish that another day now you have to get ready"

" okay okay geez Anna never thought I would get scolded for doing homework" I say laughing.

" Edward now is not the time for joking" she says. She looks stressed.

" Anna calm down. You know I won't take long so breathe. It's going to be okay" I say looking her in the eyes

" yes I know but I'm just worried. I want us to make a good impression" she says " you know what the say about first impressions"

"Yeah I know and besides I'm sure Emmet's already told her how wonderful you are. It's me who should be worried. Emmet said he told her about my 'situation' and that she understood. I don't know what he told her but given my behavior these past 2 months it couldn't have been that good." I say

" oh Edward don't worry you can always change her mind"

"Yeah ok" I say while getting up from my desk. " look Anna I'm going to take a shower ok"

" ok but don't take to long. They're going to be here any minute" and with that she's out the door. I wait a couple of minutes and go to the drawer where I hid the bottle and take another swig. I don't know why but I have a feeling things are going to get worse somehow.

**30 minutes later**

" Edward thank goodness" Anna looks even more stressed than before.

" Anna breathe remember what I said everything will be alright" I say reassuringly. I had to take another drink on my way out. Maybe I am an alcoholic... nah that can't be it. It's just this stupid feeling that won't leave me alone ever since Emmet said he was getting married and Bella wouldn't leave my thoughts.

I go to the mini bar and pour myself a drink. I see Anna giving me a disapproving look

" what? Its for the nerves" I say while drinking it all in one drink.

" fine I'll let it go tonight but that's just for tonight understood" she says sternly.

" yup loud and clear" I say pouring myself another drink. I don't drink it right away because I'm starting to feel a little buzzed. It was probably because I hadn't really eaten much.

" hello?" Emmet calls

" yeah in here Em" I say

Emmet walks into the living room with James. I'm confused I thought this was going to be an intimate dinner. Maybe the girl changed her mind? Bella walks into the room seconds later and heads over to Emmet. He holds out his hand and they look at each other.

_No_

"Edward Anna I would like you guys to meet my Fiancé" Emmet says still looking at her with fondness and love.

No this is not true. This can't be true. It's not possible. This is a joke. It has to be. I vaguely hear my glass drop. I hear Anna picking it up. And going to throw it away.

" _2 months.. I love her.."_

" _look Edward I'm sorry but I found someone else and I really love...love him" _

It can't be no she was mine we belonged together. It can't be Emmet.

"Edward are you okay?" Emmet asked with concern

I looked at him. How could he do this to me? He knew...

" _Edward I don't think we should tell anybody about us... in case it doesn't work" bella had said _

I thought over our relationship. We had never really gone public and we always were good at fooling people at the parties. Emmet never knew who I was talking about. No nobody ever knew.

I looked at Bella. She looked at me like everything was fine. Like there wasn't anything wrong with the fact that she was going out with my brother.

"Edward" Emmet repeated. I turned to look back at him and composed myself.

" yeah I'm alright. I'm just shocked that's all" I don't know why I lied. I wasn't alright.

" yeah I know who would've thought right?" Bella says. I turn towards her again " your brother and I got talking at the party and well we just hit it off" she says.

I can't believe it she's acting like like nothing went on between us... we hadn't been that good right? People must have seen we were at least friends right?

" party?" I ask. I'm almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah the one a couple of months ago. When you left me all alone" Emmet answers laughing. I look t him. He loves her. He's completely in love with her. How could this have happened they're so different

"How?" I ask

" I was shocked as well Edward." James says smiling at me. It's the first time he's ever smiled at me. Wait he knew. James knew about me and Bella yet he was here acting as if nothing. " couldn't believe it when my little sister came to me and said she was in love. She said she had found the one" he looks over at her and she blushes.

"James" she says sternly

This was all surreal.

" what? I didn't saying anything wrong did I? At least I didn't say it was after the" he was cut off by Bella who put her hand over his mouth.

" okay James I don't think that's something anyone is interested in" she gives a nervous laugh

" what? I want to hear it" Emmet answers

" ok fine if you must know it was after our first conversation" bella blushes and looks down. She's smiling

"Awww come here" emmet says pulling her to him and kissing her.

My heart is falling apart. Suddenly it wasn't only one knife there were like ten and each one was trying to make even more damage than the others. I grabbed my chest trying to keep it together.

"Edward I need a drink. Would you like one as well" James says pulling me over to the mini bar and away from the kissing couple.

" if you say anything to ruin this for her. I'll kill you" he says under his breath.

He pours two glasses of something and hands me one. I drink most of it. Suddenly my resolve to not get drunk disappears. I have to be if I'm going to get through this.

**And that's all folks. I may update sooner don't know. If not see you all next week :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout dinner I became more of a spectator. I didn't interact with anyone I just sat there and drank the wine. I felt Emmet's and Anna's disaproving glances but I ignored them because there was no way I would be able to get through this without the alcohol. I knew I couldn't say anything though Emmet was happier than I had seen him in years and well I would never hurt bella that way.

I wish I had stayed shocked because as soon as it wore off pain made its presence known and took over completely at that point I drank even more.

I did manage to catch some of the conversation mostly things concerning Bella. I heard " their" story: how they had met, how Bella was the one to speak to him. I heard all about their first date. I heard about their first kiss and about the first time they said I love you to each other. I wanted to ask them to stop but I remained quite because everything concerning Bella interested me, so I listened and bared through the pain as each story ripped my heart out even more than it already was.

I noticed they were getting up guess dinner was over. I got up and followed them out.

" Edward maybe you should just call it a night. You've had way too much to drink" Emmet practically spat at me.

_Selfish bastard wants to keep me away from Bella_ I thought

"I'm fine Emmet!" I said

"It's ok Emmy" I heard bella say. I turned towards her and immediately regretted it because she was touching his hand was looking at him lovingly.

"Poor little Eddie is going through a hard time I understand."

" I'm so lucky I found you" she was smiling at him now.

They didn't let my behavior deter their celebration. No they all celebrated the engagement.

" I would like to make a toast to the happy couple" I slurred.

"I think here's been enough toasts for tonight Edward" Emmet looked pissed.

I laughed. I don't know why but I found it funny.

" what Emmet?" I said trying to sound innocent " I'm just trying to celebrate your engagement"

" I think that's enough celebrations for tonight Edward dear" Anna said gently. She was trying to avoid me another problem with Emmet but it was a lost cause. " besides you're making Bella uncomfortable"

" Am I making you uncomfortable Bella?" I asked unable to stop myself. I had grown angrier with each toast and each cheer and I couldn't take it anymore. besides I needed her to talk to me even if it was like this.

" I'm sorry it's just that well as you know I fell in love with this b... you know I can't even insult her" I laugh " I know it would hurt her and I can't do that to her"

she didn't say anything she just looked away. Everything was quiet after that. nobody knew what to say I guess.

I sighed

" so when the wedding again?" I asked figured the least I could do is try and lighten things up.

" in a couple of weeks" Bella answered. I think everyone else was way to pissed to answer me.

" wow Bella you must be a good wedding planner. Never heard of a bride who could put an entire wedding together in just a couple of weeks"

" maybe you should plan my wedding someday" I say just to see if I can get a reaction from, her.

" Yes well we're hiring professionals to work around the clock" she answers totally ignoring my last comment.

" Is it going to be a big wedding or a small one? Wait before you answer that let me just say that if you want a big one you don't have to worry about me I will be on my best behavior" I say laughing a little. I think I'm going crazy. " it's your big day after all I'm sure you want everyone to see you marry my brother"

" Thank you Edward" Emmet says joining in the conversation. He's still pissed though." we were planing a big wedding all along"

" that's great everyone should know you guys are... are getting married"

" excuse me" I say getting up I needed to get out of there.

I stop a couple of steps away and I hear Emmet apologize.

"I'm so sorry Bella I swear I thought he would behave better" I hear him say.

"it's okay Emmy" Bella answers him in a loving tone " given the situation poor Edward is in I didn't have many expectations"

I instantly feel a sharp stab in my heart. I don't know what hurt more the way she spoke to him, her obvious pity towards me or her disappointment in me.

Her attempt to soothe him didn't work though.

" I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with that kid anymore!"Emmet practically yells.

I continue walking. I don't want to hear them anymore. I stumbled a bit but made it to my destination. The bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom I splashed some water on my face.

I couldn't believe I still loved her but love her I did. Because I loved her I went with the lie that she and I had been friends and we had gotten into an argument about my "girlfriend" who Bella didn't approve of I don't know the exact story but it was something like that. I had broken up the friendship.

I splashed more water on my face and thought about calling it a night and just going upstairs. Emmet would thank me and I bet everyone would be glad I left even Bella. I rubbed my chest. It hurt so much to think that Bella would rather I be gone. I don't know why it affected me anymore because I had known that for a while now and it's not like she's my Bella anymore. I'm not talking about her being my girlfriend she's a different person. She's more sophisticated and mature and more the type of woman Emmet would date but I did see my Bella show sparks of life every now and then and that gave a little hope of what I don't know.

I sighed and turned to leave.

I come out of the bathroom to finds Bella there wait for me just out side.

" Thank you Edward" she says quietly

" For what Bella? For going along with your stupid story?" I ask. My voice is a little harsh but I can't help it. At that moment I only wanted to cause her as much pain as she had caused me.

" yes thank you" she answers me smiling obviously unaffected.

She looks beautiful in that dress even though it makes her look older more sophisticated. Her beautiful brown hair is in a high ponytail. I reach out and touch it.

" Edward" she whispers

I turn back to her face and see that her eyes are alert. She looks nervous and even a little scared. My attention is drawn to her lips when she starts to bite her bottom lip and I immediately want to kiss those lips again. Its been too long.

I lick my lips and move closer towards her.

" if you want me to continue with my mouth shut" I say still looking at her lips " then you'll kiss me"

"What? Are you crazy?" she whispers/yells backing away from me. " I'm with Emmet now and"

" yes and if you want me to keep my mouth shut you'll kiss me" I say. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it. I need her... now.

" fine here" she says before grabbing my face with both her hands and kissing me.

It takes a couple of seconds for me to react but when I do I quickly pull her to me and hold her. Our lips move in sync and after a while I graze my tongue over her lips asking for entrance. She grants it and our tongues move together expertly.

It feels like heaven having her in my arms. Her hands move to my neck and after a couple of more minutes we pull apart.

We are both silent for a while both trying to catch our breaths.

" there are you happy now? Does that satisfy you?" she says coldly " I hope you're proud of yourself Edward. I just cheated on Emmet your BROTHER!" and with that she storm off.

I'm left a little stunned. I could've sworn she had been enjoying our kiss did she really not feel anything after that?

What kind of brother am I? How could I do this to him?

It was then I felt shame for how I had acted tonight. Emmet didn't deserve this. He had cared for me when our parents died and even though we fought a lot he had never knowingly hurt me. He had sacrificed himself for me and this was how I repaid him?

I felt disgusted with myself for making her cheat. I headed towards the stairs. I could see them. They were both standing up now hugging each other. Emmet looked so happy. I couldn't ruin that for him.

" I love you Bella" I heard Emmet say " I don't know what I would do without you" then he pressed his lips on her forehead.

" I love you too Emmy bear" she said quietly

I turned and left. I should leave maybe go out of state. Somewhere far away from them so I wouldn't ruin their happiness.

I went to bed that night making plans to leave

**I'm so sorry it took this long. I was unsure as how to proceed on this. I will update sooner this time though. **

**Again sorry for the mistakes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again sorry for the delay I've been pretty busy with work and didn't have time write but I know you guys like this story so I will try to update sooner. **

**I would like to thank lizzie for her review she is the one who inspired me to continue this story...thanks I appreciate your review and you inspired me to write this chapter **

**Disclaimer: sadly I didn't have the dream therefore I don't own twilight or and recognizable characters **

I was woken up by a blazing headache. I open my eyes slowly letting my eyes adjust to the light and find Emmet there. He doesn't look mad but who knows maybe he's just waiting to pounce.

"Hey" I say quietly

"Hi" he says

"How's your head?" he asks in an amused tone

"About to explode" I say

"Look I'm sorry about last night it's just..."

" nah it's alright I know this is hard for you...sorry I should've been more understanding last night it's just that I love her so much that I want everything to be perfect for her, for us" he says

It hurts to know they're an "us" but I have to accept it. He loves her and she seems to love him so I should just accept the fact that I lost her.

"Oh and don't worry Bella totally understands" he says

_Of course she understands_I think sourly

"I'm sorry again I should've behaved it's just that..." I begin but he interrupts me again.

"It's ok Edward... like I said I understand" he pauses and takes a deep breath "look I know this wedding is going to be hard for you but..."and he pauses again.

I know where this is going

"Yeah I know you probably don't want me at the wedding and honestly it's ok..."

"No! That's not it" he says "please let me finish ok"

He stays silent for a couple of minutes...I wonder what he wants to say. I really wish he would tell me to stay home for the wedding because I CAN'T go through with this I just CAN'T!

"Ok; like I said I know it's going to be hard but I really want you at the wedding" he begins

He takes another deep breath and continues

"You and Anna are my only family you know and I really want you guys there...both of you and I know I'm already asking too much but I want you to be my best man"

I'm stunned into silence. This can't be happening to me fate can't be this cruel to me. Emmet he he wants me to be the...best man? At his and Bella's wedding? My Bella's wedding?

_She isn't your Bella anymore_

"Look Emmet"

"Please Edward" he pleads

"I don't have anyone else...when mom and dad died I had to take over the company and many of my friends left me...please?" he pleads

He's right his friends did leave him. God why are you doing this to me?

I can't believe I'm going to do this but...

"Alright Em I'll be your best man" I say

He smiles and he's so excited that he hugs me.

"You're the best" he says

"Yeah" I say quietly

He leaves soon after and I'm left there feeling a bit dazed as to what is going to happen...this isn't right. It's not how it's supposed to be.

I spend the rest of the day in my room thinking of what I'm going to do. Well I'm not going to be sober that's for sure.

**Several hours later**

"Edward? Are you alright dear? You've been here all day?" I hear Anna say

"Yes Anna I'm alright" I answer but my tone alerts her that something isn't right.

"You don't sound fine dear what's wrong?" she sounds really worried.

"Nothing Anna I just want to be alone"

She leaves me alone.

After a couple of minutes I grab a jacket and leave to Tanya's bar.

I go sit at the bar and once she sees me she comes over to me. She looks sad.

"I was really hoping not to see you again" she says to me

"Yeah nice to see you too" I say

She smiles

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah I do and I wasn't planning on coming but..."

"But what?" she asks

"I...I found out she's...she's getting married" I say

"Oh...isn't...weren't you guys going to..."

"Yeah we were" it hurts to use past tense

"Here" she says while pouring me a drink "on the house"

"Thanks" I say quickly drinking it down.

"My brother's also getting married" I say "he...he wants me to be the best man and it's just hard you know... but I'm all he's got. A lot of his friends left him years ago because they couldn't stand his temper"

Tanya pours me another drink.

"I'm really sorry Edward" she says

"For what?" I ask confused

"For what you're going through...it's really tough and I...I just wish I could take the pain away from you"

"Wow you really do sound like my mother now...how old are you anyway?" I ask

I didn't want to wallow in my pity anymore and I didn't want anyone pitying me.

"Shut up" she says shoving me

I chuckle

We continue to talk and argue until pretty late. Occasionally she has to serve other guests but once she's done she comes back over to me. I think she understands that I don't want to wallow anymore so we don't talk about _her_ again.

"Hey lady! Will you stop flirting with that punk kid and bring me another beer!" says a guy from across the bar.

"Yes sir be there in a sec" Tanya answers rolling her eyes

"Let go you douche!" I hear Tanya yell moments later

I turn to find the guy refusing to let her go.

"Come on sweetheart I'm sure I'll be better than that kid... or is he paying you? If so I have money name your price"

I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. I get up from my seat and tap the guy in the shoulder.

"What?" he says turning around

"This" I say before punching him in the face.

He stumbles back

"Oh my god Edward what did you do!" Tanya says

"Teaching this guy lesson" I answer

She quickly comes around and stops me just when I'm about to punch him again.

"Stop Edward just stop!" Tanya says placing a hand in my chest and looking into my eyes

"Alright" I say

"Sir I have to ask you to leave" Tanya says to the man on the floor.

He looks like he's about to protest

"Or would you like me to call the police and tell them about your offer?" she threatens

He gets up and leaves.

She turns toward me and says "thanks Edward I really appreciate it"

"S'okay where's Pete anyway? You shouldn't be here alone especially with drunks"

She gives me a look

"Wow look who's going all parental now" she says

"He's at home...he's not feeling well. He didn't want me to open today since I would be alone but I convinced him everything would be fine...guess I was wrong."

"Look why don't you close up and I'll wait for you. I don't want to leave you alone in case that guy comes back."

"Yeah you're right it's pretty dead anyways" she says turning to look around.

I turn as well and she's right we are all alone weird this place is usually packed.

I wait until she closes up and take her home.

"Thanks again Edward. I don't know what I would've done without you" she says giving me a hug

"No problem and thank you for making me forget my misery" I say giving her a lopsided smile

She smiles back sadly

"Look I know you love her but maybe you should try hating her it might make it easier to go through with this"

"Hate her?" I ask "for what?"

" I don't know for treating you like shit right now, for seeing another guy, for...for marring someone else...I don't know all she did to you because you still protect her" she says looking into my eyes daring me to deny it. When I don't she continues " but you know every word she said to you even the bad ones you refuse to remember or acknowledge"

"I don't think that's possible but I'll try" I say

"Good" she says

"Ok I'm totally going to sound like your mother again but will you please call me when you get home? Just to know your safe" she asks

"You're right" I say laughing "you do sound like my mother well Anna but she's been my mother since my real mother died...and I will ok"

"Only if you do something for me in return"

"And what's that?"

"Please promise me you won't open the bar alone anymore?"

She smiles

"Deal"

I give her one last hug and get into my car

"Oh and please say hi to Pete for me will ya"

I drive back and I'm happy for once. I really like spending time with Tanya and she makes me laugh and feel normal...she's a real friend.

I call her as soon as the car stops in the driveway

"_Hello Edward are you home yet?"_

"Yes I'm home" I say getting out of my car and heading for the door

"I'm going inside now." I say "You know I really wish you'd let me be the guy in the relationship." I say laughing and going in

"_Fuck you!"_ she says sounding mad

"Yeah love you too bye" I say laughing

"Edward is that you?" Anna says

"Yes Anna it's me...bye I gotta go"

"Come to the living room to say hi we have company"

I roll my eyes.

_Well mom I'm sure you know but you don't have to worry because I have 2 moms now. _

I laugh at the ridiculousness.

As soon as I walk into the living room I instantly wish I hadn't because Bella is there.

"Hi" I say stiffly

"Hi" she says in a weird voice

"You look much better and sounds like you're feeling better too" she says in that same weird voice

"Yeah well thanks"

"Who were you talking to on the phone with Edward?" Anna asks

"Oh just Tanya" I say

She just nods her head

"Tanya?" Emmet asks

"Yeah she's this girl I met a couple of months ago"

"Sounds like you two are close" he says

"She's not the girl if that's what you're asking and I won't say more so stop prying" I say getting mad.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**Two chapters today hope you like this chapter...**

I'm currently on a plane on my way to England. I want to put as much space between myself and her_, them. _The wedding was just yesterday and it was the worst day of my life. I thought I had been getting over her but after spending so much time with her I guess my feelings came back or resurfaced I don't know but I started feeling...the same way I have always felt about her. I started feeling pain again especially when I saw her walking down the aisle, with her beautiful wedding dress, she looked beyond beautiful. All through the wedding ceremony I wished I was the groom. I wanted to be the one beside her; it took all my strength not break down or stop the ceremony. When the priest asked her if she wanted to be Emmett's wife I was holding my breath wishing she would say no and tell me that we should leave but it didn't happen of course, so I was forced to witness my _BROTHER_ marry the woman _I _love and wish them the best. I was forced to pretend I was happy and acknowledge her as my sister! My brother's wife! I have never lied so much in my entire life.

Throughout the wedding reception images of them together in bed kept creeping into my mind. I tried everything I could but I couldn't make those disgusting images go away so I did what I have been doing these past few months, I drank. I got extremely wasted so I don't really remember what happened but I know I asked my 'sister' to dance. They said no at first but when they saw I was going to make a big deal they agreed.

"Gosh Edward could you be anymore childish" she said disapprovingly as I placed my hand at her waist and brought her just a little closer to me.

It felt good to hold her again after all this time. In that moment I didn't care what the occasion was I was actually thankful in a way because I could be close to her.

"Why did you drink so much anyway huh, people are going to think that you don't like me. That you don't approve of my marriage with your brother" she continued

"I don't care" I said pulling her even closer. There was no space between us now she was truly in my arms now. It was amazing.

"Let go Edward people are watching" she said trying to put some distance between us.

"I don't care" I repeated again tightening my arms around her.

"Well I do so let me go" she said

"Fine" I said going back to the way we were. "Happy"

"Extremely" she said in an irritated voice. "So why did you drink? People are going to think you're an alcoholic or something"

"Why do you care so much what people think about me huh? And how do you know I'm not an alcoholic?" I asked looking at her in the eyes.

"First of all dear Edward" she said in an irritated voice "I _don't _care what people think about _you, _it's just that _your_ image reflects badly on Emmy and therefore me!"

She took a deep breath

"As for your second question well are you?" she asked looking into my eyes

_God I loved those eyes, that hair, those lips, I loved her!_

I sighed

I still loved her even after everything I loved her.

"No" I answer honestly "I just wanted to drown my sorrow and get rid of the images" I say feeling weak.

"Images? What images? Please don't tell me you're going crazy now"

"No not crazy" I say quietly "just in love, I keep seeing you and Emmet in bed tonight"

"Oh" was all she said.

We didn't talking after that, but I remember Emmet coming up and asking if he could 'cut in'

I remember releasing her and stumbling back to my seat, where I stayed for the rest of the night, where I watched them and drank some more.

I remember Anna and Emmet coming over and both asking me to stop but I just begged them to leave me alone. James came over and asked me the same thing, but in a more forceful way, I told that fucker to fuck off.

But then Bella came over...

She stood right in front of me. Her whole demeanor had changed she looked like the sweet Bella I knew. Her eyes were kind again when she said "please Edward stop" in a sweet voice.

I couldn't say no to her not in that voice so I nodded.

She gave me a sad smile before taking my glass and placing it on the table.

"Come on let's get you to bed" she said putting my arm over her shoulder and helping me get up.

She, alone, took me to my room. She laid me on the bed and took off my shoes.

Once she was done, she moved to leave.

"Wait" I said grabbing her wrist

"Wait Bella, I just want you to know that you look very beautiful tonight" I slurred.

I was already half asleep and the alcohol was taking effect on me.

"And also that I...I love you B" I blacked out after that.

I don't know what really happened but in my dream she stayed, mainly because she was stunned because of what I said. She started crying though but when she recovered she told me she loved me too and then kissed me. It was amazing but it was just a dream and when I woke up today it hurt.

When I got up today I took a shower, grabbed my suitcases and waited for Anna, who had insisted on coming as well saying that I needed her more.

Last night my room had been a bit dark so I don't think Bella noticed my suitcases in the corner. I don't think she would really care though anyway.

I had already told Emmet I was leaving. I told him that I needed to put some distance between me and my ex-girlfriend. That the memories were painful and that I just need to be away he was surprised but wished me well.

So here I am on an airplane going as far away as I can from the woman I love because I can't stand seeing her with my brother and because I'm scared of what I might be capable of if I stay. I have always been weak when it comes to her and I don't want to tempt myself...I just hope that distance will help. I hope these weird thoughts go away

**So what did you guys think? Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello

Sorry for the 5 month wait this chapter won't be too long but I will try and update soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

"_You found love that's good_

_I wish you the best even though I'm dying on the inside_

_You deserve to be happy and I'll leave your side_

_Even if I die you go and run to his side"_

"Edward please stop" Anna pleaded with me for the hundredth time.

Things weren't going well, we had been in London approximately a month now and the pain was worse. I thought distance would help me forget Bella but I was wrong and that last dream I had before I left really fucked with my head. Thoughts of her and my brother plagued my mind I kept imagining them together in bed, so to drown them out I drank till I blacked out because only then would those thoughts go away and give me at least _some_ peace.

Only when I was out did I not miss Bella and wondered what she was doing. Only then did I not long to see her, to hug her, to kiss her.

I was afraid of these thoughts because they made me want things that weren't possible anymore. Things that for everyone's sake could never happen.

"_Fall in love with him and never talk to him about me_

_Tell him he's your first love, the love of your life_

_To never make you cry to never make you suffer_

_To tear me from you with sweet words and details"_

__I should be resigned, I should want this for her but I don't. I want her with _me_! To love _me_! To give her love to _me_!

I still haven't told Anna anything, I was ashamed. She was beginning to ask questions though, like who she was, what was so great about her, what was the point of coming here if things were only worse. She even suggested going back to the U.S. said that at least there I had stopped drinking and seemed to get better, that my brother and his new wife probably needed her. She had actually said Bella's name I just refuse to repeat it even in my own head, so it's always "my brother's new wife" in my head.

"Edward answer me" Anna said pulling me from my thoughts "what was the point of coming here? I thought you said this would help?"

She was getting angry and it wasn't good she would be even more insistent if she was mad.

"Edward I'm waiting" she said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Stop that Anna, I'm not a child" I replied

"Yeah well you could've fooled me" she said

She had turned down the music. She meant business. I knew I needed to tell her _something_, I couldn't keep her in the dark forever.

"Ed"

"I'm sorry Anna. I know I said I would explain and that I would get better. I'm sorry for dragging you here with false promises" I began. "I just couldn't stay there anymore. She had already married and even though I knew that it was going to happen the pain wasn't any less intense and everything was just bad"

"Oh Edward" Anna said coming over and giving me a hug. "They say talking about your troubles helps why don't you tell me? I don't want to see you hurting anymore"

I sighed I guess she was right but…

"It's complicated Anna and…and I don't want to hurt her" I said taking another drink from my cup.

"Screw her! I don't care about her Edward! I care about you!" she yells

She takes a deep breath

"Sorry but you can't keep things bottled up they'll only eat at you and if that doesn't kill you then all this drinking will" she says with tears in her eyes.

I knew I was hurting Anna with my behavior but having her confirm it is just unbearable.

"I'm sorry" I said once again.

"Edward its ok, I won't hurt her I promise but _please _just let me help you tell me what happened"

"Anna I can't" I say looking at the ceiling "I promise I'll stop drinking but I can't hurt her"

"More empty promises" she sighs

"I'm sorry it's the best I can do"

"I hate her for doing this to you"

"I know it's part of the reason I can't tell you but don't blame her it wasn't her fault. She just fell in love"

"Are you going to enroll in school Emmet called…"

"I don't care what Emmet wants" I say angrily

"Now she has you hating your brother to?"

"Could you stop blaming her for everything? It's not her fault it's his! He was the one that" I shut up immediately.

"He was the one that what?"

"Nothing forget about it"

"No Edward what did he do?"

"NOTHING!" I yelled

"What now you're going to keep everything from me?" she asks, she was mad again but I didn't care because this time I was mad as well.

"Should I be worried? Huh Edward? Are you going to start suddenly hating me to?"

I didn't say anything because I was this close to telling her everything. I tried to ignore her.

"All his life your brother has always looked out for you heck he gave up his life for you and"

"Yeah well that debt's been paid because now he has my life. He took MY life when he took the love of my life and with her went everything, my family and my ambitions"

I heard Anna gasp.

What had I done! I'm sorry Bella!

"Edward what…"

I sighed

"I met Bella at the first party she ever attended it was around January February maybe. I saw her and just….she was so beautiful Nana. It was love at first sight. I wanted to be with her from that very moment. I knew she was_ it_ for me, but she wouldn't give me the time of day. She thought I was a child so I lied a little to impress her and after that everything was great. Nana it was like I was on cloud 9. But she found out and broke up with me"

I finish talking and take a big gulp from my drink.

"You know when I saw her at the engagement party I stupidly thought she was there to see me. It was only for a second though because after that my whole world came crumbling to pieces"

It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she finally asks

"You saw how happy he was. I couldn't destroy his happiness again. He already gave away part of his life to become "The man of the house" and to take care of me by becoming the executive he so hated. I just couldn't take away his life again."

"Oh Edward!" Anna says once again wrapping her arms around me. "He did so willingly because he loved you."

"Yeah I know. That's why I ran away and gave up Bella for him. I figured we'd be even now."

"But now you're miserable"

I shrug taking another drink

"So that's why you ran away. Why you came all the way over here"

"Yeah that and "

I couldn't tell her_ that_.

"That and what Edward? I want to know everything"

"You'll hate me and think it's sick" I say quietly

"Edward you're my baby I could never hate you" she says softly holding my face.

I take a deep breath.

"Well I don't trust myself when it comes to her. I…I'm always weak. I just…" I can't continue.

"What you just what Edward?"

I take another drink to give me courage.

"I just knew I would end up begging again Nana" I say looking directly into her eyes.

I can tell she still doesn't get it. Of course no one would not about their sister-in-law.

"I knew I would go back to her begging her to..to be…to have an affair with me" I say hanging my head. "Because I need her like I need air. I just can't be without her. Even now miles away from her I keep getting these weird thoughts about her…and me. I just can't help it."

"But she's your sister-in-law Edward! Your brother's wife!"

"Which is why I ran away and plan to never see them again. I don't want to hurt him."

It's quiet once again.

"Are you sure she loves him" Nana asks suddenly

"Yes" I say in a broken voice "she told me so herself and I saw the truth in her eyes."

She leaves my alone after that. She's too stunned I guess, still needs to wrap her mind around everything. I drank some more and was finally able to black out.

L.A.****

The days that pass are uncomfortable Anna tries to help but she can't no one can. She asks more questions and I find myself answering them they're not bad anyway mostly how it was that no one found out, had she been with both of us at the same time and was I really sure she loved Emmet. That one was harder to answer.

We talked about what would happen now since I couldn't keep wasting my life for _her_. She tries not to say Bella's name but I find myself saying frequently and most of the time without thinking. It feels good to say it I guess.

Anna convinces me to apply to college. More like forces but that's ok because deep down I know she's right. I can't keep living like this because of Bella.

So here I am on my first day of college.

"Hey is this seat taken" asks a short girl with spiky hair motioning for the seat beside me.

"No"

"Cool" is all she says before sitting down.

"I'm Alice by the way" says extending her hand

"Edward" I say shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Edward" she says smiling

I'm unable to answer her back because just then the teacher walks in.

"Hello class welcome to creative writing 101"

And so my life began…

Well that was that. It's longer than I thought. The first and second part that's in italics is part of a song in Spanish called "Enamorate de el" which translates to fall in love with him.

He had that song on repeat because he's trying to let Bella go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…wish I did though then I would know how midnight sun ends.**

Bella what are you doing right now?

Are you going to go to college?

Are you going to become a journalist like you wanted? Or are you going to study something now that you're with Emmet? Are you even going to go to college?

Are you with him right now?

What are you doing?

Are you hugging him?

Ugh! Edward stop!

It doesn't matter what she's doing now or what she'll do with her life because she's MARRIED to EMMET your BROTHER! It's not your concern!

"Hey can I sit here" a voice interrupts.

It's Alice, the girl from my creative writing class.

"Sure" I say while moving my stuff to make room for her.

"Thanks" she says "I don't like eating alone"

"You're welcome" I reply quietly

I wonder if she'll want to talk. I hope not

She takes a bite from her sandwich and I take that as my answer. I turn to my left and stare out at nothing in particular trying not to think of Bella.

"What are you studying?" Alice asks

"Uh Business, Journalism and music" I respond

"All at the same time" she asks

I simply nod

"Wow! That's a lot you'll have no time for yourself"

"Yeah that's kind of the point" I say regretting it immediately and hoping she won't ask about it.

"Hmm" is all she says

Thank you!

"How long have you been here?" she asks after a moment

Guess my accent gave me away or lack thereof depending on how you look at it.

"A month" I reply.

I don't really want to talk about this or anything.

"Have you been anywhere?"

"No" I respond getting irritated

Maybe if I give her short answers she'll take the hint.

"Why?"

I shrug

"Are you here by yourself?"

"No I'm here with Anna"

Then after a second I add "she's my Nana, she's taken care of me since I was little"

She seems like a pusher, I don't think she'll stop.

_Shouldn't she be eating anyway!_

"Where are your parents?"

I sigh

"They're dead" I respond hoping that'll shut her up it would stop most people anyway.

"Oh I'm sorry" she says and before I can even hope that it worked she continues on to say "do you have any brothers or sisters?"

No such luck, apparently she isn't like most people.

I turn to look at her she isn't going to stop I can tell by the determination in her eyes.

"Don't be they've been dead for years" I say giving up and feeling slightly guilty for being a bit rude.

"And yes I have a brother his name's Emmet"

"Cool"

I roll my eyes

"What do you want to know?" I ask "it's obvious you want to know _something_"

She gives me a wide smile.

"Ok but just so you know I'm not interested" she says "be honest"

"Ok" I say warily

I think I know where this is going.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks after a moment

"No" I say slightly tightening my eyes.

"Yey" she says laughing and jumping in her seat.

I can't help it I laugh at her reaction.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Well I don't know if you noticed but there's this group of girls in our creative writing class and they were all staring at you"

"I wasn't paying attention but I'm not interested" I say

_Bella still owns my heart. She has it even though she shouldn't, even though she doesn't want it._

"You just made me so happy I could kiss you" when she sees me leaning away she adds "but don't worry I won't "she laughs

"Anyway they want to sleep with you. They're sluts and if you haven't deduced it already I hate them"

"Ok…" I say when she doesn't continue

"And now I can tell them that you don't have a girlfriend, aren't interested and not gay! That'll hurt their prides" she squeals and claps her hands "oh I should do it in front of the whole class that'll make their humiliation better"

"Why…"  
>"Because I hate them" is all she says<p>

I just nod.

_Girls…_

"Wait how do you know I'm not gay?"

"Because you're not" she replies simply.

_Ok whatever_

"What are you studying" I ask

"Business and fashion" she answers taking another bite from her sandwich

"I'm thinking of either becoming a fashion designer or opening my own boutique"

I nod

"Who do you live with your parents?"

"No they're back in the states. That's where I'm originally from. We came here when I was 10 years old because of my dad's job. About a year ago they went back, I convinced them to leave me here with one of our neighbors since I only had 1 year left of…high school I think you call it and I didn't want to start it at a new school. And I also had a boyfriend and…I didn't want to leave him." She stops and takes a breath " a month after my parents and sister had left I found him with one of my best friends Sarah, one of the girls in the group that I was telling you about. The rest of our friends stuck by her side and I later learned that he had slept with all four of them"

"I'm sorry" I say quietly

She turns and smiles.

"It's ok" she says brightly "it was for the best and I'm over it. My sister came back a couple of months ago and we're renting a flat.

"You're an amazing person you know. I don't know if I would have fared so well if it had happened to me"

She just shrugs.

It's quiet for a long moment.

"Do you want to go to a concert with me?"

"What?"

"Yeah you see he'd bought these tickets for us before we broke up and afterwards I just kept them. I know he's going and I don't want to go alone, please you'd be like my fake date please please please" she says clasping her hands together.

"What exactly does being you fake date entail?" I ask warily

"Oh not much, just holding my hand maybe hugging and that's only if we see him, which isn't likely because it's a big place. I swear you'll love the band"

"I'm not sure Alice…"

"It's ok you don't have to answer me now the concert isn't till next month or so"

"Do you think its safe asking a total stranger to a date like this" I ask a little concerned for her lack of safety precautions.

She smiles

"I know you're a good person Edward. Besides I always carry a can of pepper spray around in my bag and I know tae kwon do"

Something beeps

"Oh I have to go to my next class bye Edward" she gets up and picks up her things "please think about it" she says turning around.

"Ok"

The rest of the day passes uneventful,

****L.A.****

"Hello Edward how was your first day?" Anna asks when I get home.

"It's was ok" I shrug "I got asked out on a fake date though" I say remembering Alice's weird proposition.

"Oh?"

"Yeah" I say laughing "this girl from my creative writing class. She has these tickets for a concert and she doesn't want to go alone in case she sees her ex"

"So are you going to go?"

_Wow she must really be desperate if she wants me to go out with a total stranger_.

"I don't know Anna it doesn't feel right."

_It would feel like cheating_ I amend in my head

"Oh nonsense, you said it was a fake date right?" she says getting what I mean by "doesn't feel right"

I nod

"Well then I don't see what the problem is"

_Yup she's desperate._

"I hardly know her Anna and…"

"Well get to know her. When's the concert?"

"I don't know sometime next month"

"See you have plenty of time to get to know her and don't even think about making any more excuses"

"Alright I'll be upstairs; I have a ton of work to do"

"You wouldn't if you weren't studying journalism" I hear her mutter

I sigh

Anna doesn't approve of me studying journalism; I think she wouldn't have minded if she didn't know I was studying it because of Bella.

****L.A.****

I take Anna's advice to get to know Alice.

She seems like a nice girl after all and really it's ridiculous I can be friends with her. It's not like we're going to go out or anything and besides if I ever _did_ go out with her it'd be alright because Bella doesn't _want_ me.

Also she's in a lot of my classes and like I said she's pushy, she always talks to me and sits next to me. So a week later when we're at our creative writing class again I tell her that I'll go to the concert with her.

"Thank you" she squeals "you're awesome Edward"

"Here you earned yourself a prize" she says handing me a coffee.

"Thanks Alice for making me feel like a dog" I say dryly.

She laughs

"If it makes you feel any better I was going to give it to you anyway"

"A little" I say taking a sip.

"Thanks" I add smiling

"No Edward thank you"

"Hello class I expect you all have your books and have read the assigned chapters. Yes Ms. Brandon"

"I have an announcement to make" she says while getting up.

_Please let it not be what I'm thinking_

"Yes go ahead"

"It's to all the girls here in the class but specifically this one group of girls, they know who they are" she pauses and smiles "Edward" she continues and motions towards me.

They all turn to stare at me.

"Isn't interested in you, he also doesn't have a girlfriend and he isn't gay."

She sits down and smiles at the teacher saying "thank you"

"Thank you Alice for that enlightening information" the teacher responds sounding slightly amused.

"Oh god" I say looking down embarrassed

"Sorry Edward but I just _had _to do it. I couldn't take their stares anymore"

_Then why did you sit with me_

"I think they're staring more now" I say instead

"That's because they're shocked. They'll get over it soon enough" she assures me.

"You aren't going to do that in all our classes are you?"

"No they aren't in any of my other classes and I think once is enough"

"Who are they anyway" I ask curious now to know who they are

"Alright class settle down"

"Tell you later" she whispers

**I thought I would update again since I kept you guys waiting for like 5 months. I hate it when other authors do it to me and I'm really sorry I did it to you guys. So what do you guys think of Alice?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long wait I'm trying to finish this story.**

"Thanks again Edward" Alice says for the 100th time in the last hour "you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for right?" I say smiling "Besides after all those coffees I figure I owe you" during the past few weeks it had become customary for Alice to get me a coffee when she bought hers.

"Friends?!" she says smiling.

I nod.

It was the first time I had referred to her as my friend so naturally she was excited.

"I was beginning to think I was just some strange girl who is always around pestering you."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way" I say remorsefully "it's just that…I was…I'm recovering from" I stop unable to say it

"It's okay Edward you don't have to say it. I already know" she smiles sympathetically "I know you're not ready to talk about it but if you ever are and need someone to talk to I'm here" she says putting her hand over mine.

"Thanks for understanding" I say smiling sadly.

"I know how it feels like to have your heart broken and if I guess correctly this isn't a normal break-up is it?" she asks.

_How does she know that?_

"Don't worry I won't press you for information" she says smiling.

"So don't forget to pick me up at 7 alright?"

I chuckle.

"Alice you've told me this about 100 times already trust me I won't forget. Before you say it yes I remember the way to get to your house and yes I'll remember to wear what you told me to wear."

"Gosh Edward thanks for making me sound like a nag some friend you are" she says pouting and crossing her arms across her chest.

I chuckled.

Even though she was "mad" I could tell she was still happy that I called her my friend.

**L.A.**

"Anna I'm leaving" I say

"Have fun Edward. Tell Alice I said hi" she calls out from the kitchen.

Anna had been ecstatic when I brought Alice home. She thought I was moving on, that Alice was my girlfriend; I don't know how she could think that I had gotten over Bella so quickly. She would always be in my heart one way or another I knew I would always feel something for her and maybe she…

I shook my head.

_No Edward you can't think like this. She has gotten over you. She's indifferent to you._

I clutched my chest.

It hurt me that she felt nothing for me. It would be better if she hated me at least then she would feel something.

_STOP EDWARD STOP! YOU HAVE TO GO PICK UP ALICE!_

Yes I have to pick up Alice. I'll concentrate on that.

I got in the car and drove there trying not to think.

"Wow don't you look handsome" Alice says as she opens the door "what's wrong?"

I guess I hadn't hid my pain very well.

"Nothing just some unwanted thoughts" I say in a rough voice.

She stays quiet for a moment.

"Did you look up the band?" she asks.

I smile.

Alice always knows when not to ask. And I appreciate that about her.

"Kind of I don't exactly have a lot of time."

"Well you would if you weren't studying so much. I don't even know why you're studying journalism you don't look like journalist type to me."  
>I just smile.<p>

"Well let's get this show on the road" she says getting into my car.

On the way there Alice fills me in on the band and even puts on a CD. This is one of the reasons I love Alice she always knows when to leave me alone. She always distracts me from my pain even if it's only for a little while.

When we get there I noticed Alice get really nervous.

"Don't worry Alice everything will be ok if that bastard is here I'll make sure he regrets ever cheating on you" I say trying to reassure her.

She smiles.

"Thanks Edward. Come on lets go in" she takes my hand and we head towards the entrance.

The Concert goes by great, we're both able to have fun and let go. It isn't until it's almost over that what Alice feared most happens.

I had gone to get us something to drink and when I came back I saw a guy with her.

"Who are you" I ask handing Alice her water and putting my arm across her shoulder.

"My ex-boyfriend Andrew" Alice responds leaning in.

_Poor Alice she's shaking_

I hold her tighter trying to reassure her everything is ok and also to hide the fact that she's shaking.

"So you're the idiot who cheated on her" I look him up and down "you aren't much I don't know why she was with you to begin with. I guess we all make mistakes right Alice?"

"Ally who's this?" the guy, Andrew asks.

"I'm Edward, Alice's new boyfriend. I guess I should thank you for being an idiot and leaving her, but I'm sure she would've dumped you so…." I shrug "oh yeah" I raise my fist and punch him in the face. He falls over on the ground.

_What a weakling_

"That's for cheating on her and this" I kick him in the gut "is a thanks for the tickets."

"Come on Alice" I say taking her hand "let's go."

"Wow Edward that was awesome!" she whispers when we're out "I don't know how I feel about the whole thing though. Don't get me wrong you're cute and all but you're not my type"

I laugh.

"I think I should be insulted though but don't worry I'm not"

"I'm sorry Edward" she says trying to sound somewhat sorry.

"I know don't worry I know you didn't mean it. Anyways how about we go to dinner?" I ask.

"Sounds great" she says excited

On the drive to the diner Alice puts on another CD from the group. Did I mention she 'bought me' a lot of CDs? And that they were ALL of her favorite bands and artists? Oh and that she kept some of them in my car?

"So how did you like the band oh and how rude of me thank you for doing what you did for me." She says after we both place our order.

"The band's awesome and I had a lot of fun at the concert thanks for inviting me I really needed it after" I trail off "Thanks"

"You're welcome and thanks for doing what you did in front of Andrew I think what you did was way better than what I had planned."

"The guy deserved it and it was my pleasure."

"So how are your classes going?"

"Good for the most part. It's just too much sometimes you know"

"Well of course it's too much. I don't know why you insist on journalism"

"Alice please"

"Ok, ok but really Edward you should think about dropping journalism. Those dark circles under your eyes are starting to worry me."

I should listen to Alice. I know even Anna is starting to worry and I know it's an idiotic reason but I _had _to finish journalism for Bella.

"I know Alice and really I appreciate it but….I have to"

"It's because of _her_ isn't it Edward" she asks.

I remain silent.

"I can't believe you! After she broke your heart and hurt you like she did! What did she want you to study journalism or something?"

Again I say nothing.

"Answer me!" she demands and slams her hand on the table. "Ow!" she says shaking her hand.

I laugh.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes now are you going to answer me or not?" she says impatiently.

I sigh.

"She was the one who wanted to study journalism" I say "I don't know if she'll get to study it now that she's…" I swallow and with some difficulty continue "married so I'm studying it for her."

"She got married?! How old is she?"

"Same age as me"

"I'm so sorry Edward" she says reaching for my hand.

"It's ok" I say giving her a small smile.

_It feels nice. Her hand is warm._

"It's still stupid you know, studying something just for some girl"

"I know" I say smiling sadly "but she was my fiancée once so I feel I don't know a compulsion to do it"

"YOU GUYS WERE ENGAGED!"

"Alice will you please keep it down" I say looking around a lot of people are staring at us. "And yes we were. I know that we were both too young but we well_ I_ knew she was it for me so I asked her to marry me"

She remains quiet for a second and then says "she REALLY wanted to get married"

"Huh?"

"Well she moved from you to her husband right?" she asks

I nod.

"She was engaged to both of you and she married the other guy" she explains.

"Huh I guess I never thought about it that way….then again I didn't think about much during those days."

"You were heartbroken" she says giving me a sympathetic look and stroking my hand. "Like you said you don't really think of anything. If it was the same way for you like it was for me then…all I really thought about was my own pain. If you think back I'm sure there are a lot of things you missed."

**BPOV**

"Hey Anna how's it going" I hear Emmett say

I was currently hiding well more like eaves dropping on his conversation with Anna. He wouldn't tell me anything about Edward and I have to know if he was ok.

"Where's Edward tonight?" he asks

I hold my breath.

"Oh really" he says surprised. "I'm glad" he laughs "I'm glad he's going out. No everything is fine here don't worry I got it. Yes Anna I'm ok mhm yeah alright I'll talk to you tomorrow keep me updated" he smiles "Yeah love you too bye. Say hi to Edward for me"

He hangs up the phone.

_Darn it I didn't get anything!_

"You can stop eavesdropping now Bella" Emmett says "I know you're there"

I come out of my hiding place

"Sorry" I whisper "I just wanted to know if Edward was ok. Please tell me Emmett" I plead.

"Oh you don't have to plead Bella I'll gladly tell you" he says sardonically.

_Why is he smiling like that? Why do I feel like I don't want to know what he's about to say?_

"Edward is out on a date tonight" he smiles evilly.

My heart shatters.

"What?" I ask confused.

_It can't be true he's lying. He has to be._

"Yeah it looks like he finally got over that gold-digging bitch he was so hung up on," again he smiles.

His insults hurt but I know I deserve it and I've become accustomed to them. What's hurting me now more than any insult he could say are his words.

_Edward is out on a date_

"A date?" I ask still not being able to comprehend that Edward could be with someone else "that can't be"

"Oh I assure you he's…..with his girlfriend"

"No you're wrong, you're lying! Edward….he wouldn't."

"Believe what you want Bella" he says "I'm going out don't wait up for me"

I'm left standing there too shocked to move.

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Is it true?_

"Mrs. Cullen are you alright?" one of the maids asks.

I hadn't realized I was crying.

I run to my room without answering and lock myself in my room. Glad I would be alone, to cry as much as I wanted, for the rest of the night.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't hear when Emmett came home and went to his room.

_Edward you really have forgotten me. How? Tell me how you did it so that I can too._

**EPOV**

That night I dreamed of Bella like I always did but this was different. She was crying and she was all alone. My heart ached to see her like that and she kept asking me 'how?' but I don't know what she was asking. I was glad when I woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry I didn't update this story sooner it's just that I got into a slump and couldn't get out of it. I will try to update sooner this time. I think I'll finish "fighting for love" one of my other stories first and then come back to this one. There are only like 2 or 3 chapters left in that one so it shouldn't take that long. I also wanted to inform you guys that I will be editing the other chapters in this story today. There probably won't be any major changes it's just that I was looking through it and….it sucks lol I have horrible grammar. It won't be perfect but it will be better. Without further ado here's chapter 12 enjoy **

**EPOV**

"Bad night?" Alice asks finally arriving with our order.

"Yeah" I answer hoarsely.

"Dream about her again?"

"You know I dream about her every night." I answer smiling sadly.

"Yeah don't remind me" she says sourly.

"This was different though. All night long I had the same dream." I hesitate for a second before continuing, after all this was the reason why I had called her here. "Bella was in our meadow and she was crying. She looked so sad and hurt" I say clutching my chest "I wanted to comfort her so bad but I couldn't. I tried going to her but I couldn't move my body, it was as if I was like a ghost, a spectator."

"Want me to tell you what I think?" she asks irritated.

I nod though I know I probably don't want to hear it and won't like it either.

"I think you subconsciously feel guilty for having fun with me yesterday and that's your way of punishing yourself and to stop yourself from not only not forgetting her but also from not having any fun at all."

"No" I contradict "I'm telling you this was different it was…it was almost as if she had really spent the whole night crying. I wish I could call her and"

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" she yells irritated "have you forgotten what she did to you? How she just dumped you for no real reason and just left you broken?"

"I haven't but" I sigh and look away "I know its stupid and that I shouldn't feel this way but I…I _have _to know that she's alright."

"So what are you going to do Edward? Huh? Call her and say 'oh hi Bella are you ok? I'm just asking because I had a dream about you'?"

"Alice" I try to interrupt

"No wait while you're at it why don't you just tell her that you dream about her EVERY SINGLE night and then you should also admit that you're still in love with her!"

"Alice!" I yell slamming my hand on the table.

We stare each other down until Alice finally caves in

"Fine do whatever you want. I'm just trying to look out for you but if you _must _call her I suggest you find a way of asking her without giving yourself away. You should at least save _some _of pride and dignity." She says getting up and walking away.

"Great" I sigh slumping into my chair "just great."

I shouldn't have yelled at her she was just being a good friend and I yelled at her over Bella. I wish I could do what she wanted and let it go but I couldn't because Alice was right I was in love with Bella and because of that I couldn't be ok until I found out if she was ok.

So how should I do it? How am I going to find out if she ok?

**APOV**

Stupid! He's just plain stupid!

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello" I growl into the phone

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" my sister, Cynthia, asks.

"Nothing" I say between clenched teeth which doesn't help my case at all.

"Uh huh if you say so"

"Ok so I'll tell you but only because if I don't tell somebody I feel like I'll explode!" I take a deep breath before continuing "I just had a fight with Edward."

"Edward? You mean your boyfriend Edward?" she asks teasingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he isn't my boyfriend!"

"Ok sorry so he's not your boyfriend got it. It's just that he's all you talk about so I thought…." She trails off.

"Yes I know and I also remember telling you that the reason Edward is 'all I talk about' was because he is my only friend."

"Yeah a REALLY good looking friend. Hey if you're not interested do you mind if I"

"Don't you even think about it" I threaten.

"Still think you don't have any feelings for him?" she asks with a smile clearly in her voice.

"Can we focus here?" I ask agitated.

"Sorry you were saying?"

I take deep breath

"Alice" Cynthia asks when I don't respond.

"Yeah sorry I'm still here. That's actually why we had a fight. He still can't get over his ex-girlfriend wait no his fiancée. He was engaged can you believe that?"

"Actually I can. One he's gorgeous and two there are other teenagers here in the U.S. getting pregnant or doing much worse so…"

"Really? You know what never mind that's not important. She broke not only his heart but him as well and even after everything she's done to him he still loves her and even dreams about her every night."

"Wow" is all Cynthia says "so what exactly happened?"

"He had a weird dream about her last night. She was crying and he's worried about her and wants to talk to her can you believe it?" I ask incredulously "I mean I can understand that he still loves her after all it was hard for me to let Andrew go and it's still hard whenever I see him heck that's the reason I practically begged Edward to go to the concert with me. I can understand that but what I don't understand is how he can willingly put himself in that position. What if she hurts him again?"

I sigh.

"And I know it's none of my business but I care about him and I don't want him to get hurt."

"The only thing you can do is be there for him when or maybe I should say if he gets hurt. You never know she might have changed."

"Somehow I doubt it" I reply sourly

"Ok now that we got that out of the way…you went out with him? You 'care' about him?"

"As a FRIEND Cynthia" I say exasperated "I care about him as a FRIEND and he went to that concert with me as a FRIEND because I knew Andrew would be there."

"And did you see him?" Cynthia asks worried.

"Yes" I answer quietly.

"What happened?"

"Edward beat him up for me" I say unable to contain the smile from my face "he pretended to be my boyfriend and thanked him for being so stupid as to let me go"

"Good that guy deserved a good beating if you ask me" Cynthia says "so did he kiss you?"

"No" and even to my own ears I sound disappointed.

_What's wrong with me? _

"you know you keep saying you're just friends and that that's all you see him as but I'm willing to bet that you've started falling in love with him already you just haven't realized it yet"

"Goodbye Cynthia" I say rolling my eyes.

She was hopeless and stubborn. No matter how much I told her we were just friends she always insists there's more when there isn't.

I sigh and look at the clock.

Well I might as well give him some time to call the girl.

**BPOV**

It was over. My life was over. Edward had moved on. He had a girlfriend. He had forgotten me. He didn't love me anymore. My life was over; it didn't have any meaning at all.

Somewhere deep down I think I knew he would eventually move on but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I thought I would have some more time with him before that happened but he left. I didn't expect that. I kept looking for him as the day went on but he was nowhere to be found and around 8PM I finally got the courage to ask Emmet and that's when he coldly told me that he was gone and probably never coming back. My life shattered then and I thought my life was over. I now realize how wrong I was because now that he has really forgotten me and that the pain is so much worse I know it's truly over now.

"Mrs. Bella please come down, you haven't eaten anything all day and we're all really worried" says Angela one of the maids in the Cullen mansion, whom I also considered my friend.

"Leave me alone Angie. I'm not feeling so good and I'm also not hungry. I'll come down once I feel better."

Maybe I could starve myself to death?

No that would be too slow and even though Emmett doesn't care about me he'll put into a hospital before I can really kill myself because it'll reflect badly on his image.

Besides I'm not sure dying is such a good idea because after all the awful things I've done. Even if it was James ordering me I was the one who did them and I'm the one who has to pay. So yeah I'm kinda scared of dying.

"But" she begins to argue.

"I said leave me alone!" I yell and instantly feel bad about it but there's no other way she'll leave me alone and besides nothing matters now.

If only I could talk to him one more time. I need to hear it from his own lips. I want him to say to me that he has completely forgotten about me and doesn't

I can't even think about it without sobbing.

What if I call him? Will he answer?

I pick up the phone but before I can dial the first number it rings.

"Hello" I answer managing not to sniffle or sound like I've been crying.

They don't answer.

"Hello?" I say again

Still no answer

"Look if you're not going to answer than please"

"Hi" he says awkwardly "Is Emmett there?"

_Edward._

My heart skips a beat. I'm thrilled yet my heart also aches because if I ask him and he says the he has indeed forgotten me I think I really will die.

"How are you?" I ask wanting to continue hearing his voice. Emmett isn't here and I'm sure that if I tell him that he'll hang up and I can't give him up yet. Besides I'm dying to know more about him.

He sighs but doesn't answer my question instead he asks for Emmett again.

"How's the college life? You're studying music right?" I ask hoping he won't hang up on me.

It's been so long since I've heard his voice and even though I'm sure he's annoyed with me right now it's still great to hear it. I've missed him so much. When I found out he had left I was crushed. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe he had left me.

I guess he hasn't missed me so much if he already has a girlfriend.

I choke back a sob.

"Yes among other things? Everything is great here now can you please put Emmett on the phone?" he says exasperatedly.

I can't he's not here Edward and I know you'll hang up once you know besides you're just starting to answer my questions.

"How are things for you guys over there?" he asks awkwardly.

"everything's good here too" I lie not wanting him to know that I miss him every moment of every day and that up until Emmett locked it I would sneak into his room as often as I could because it still held his sent.

"So things are great huh?" I say trying to dislodge the lump in my throat. "I guess things would be great now that you have a girlfriend and all."

"Girlfriend?" he asks confused "I don't have a girlfriend. Now for the last god damn time either put Emmett on the phone or I'm hanging up" he yells somewhat angry now but that's secondary because he doesn't have a girlfriend.

HE DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HE DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HE DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

"Bella?" he asks concerned when I don't reply

"I'm here sorry" I apologize trying to tone my happiness down. "I'm sorry he's not here but please don't hang up. I"

"Goodbye" he says before hanging up. It didn't matter. I knew what I needed to know. He didn't have a girlfriend so there was a chance he might still love me. A chance I wasn't alone in this love.

I was ecstatic.

I got up and showered and changed before going downstairs.

"Mrs. Bella!" Angie exclaims "I'm so glad you've come down. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am Angie" I say smiling "_much _better. What do have ready? I'm famished"

**EPOV**

I hated to admit it but I felt much better after hearing her voice and knowing she was ok. I was glad that she was happy but it also hurt because I know that the one who is giving her that happiness isn't me but Emmett. I almost resent him.

_Goddamn it Bella what are you doing to me?_

"It's me Edward and you better pick up!"

I smile at Alice's ringtone. She'd done it yesterday I guess. It was a recording of her voice.

"Hey Alice" I say picking up "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you're only looking out for me it's just that"

"I know" she says sadly "I know you had to call her. I know you're still in love with her I just got so angry because I didn't want to see you get hurt again by that bitch. How did it go anyway?" she asks

"She's good ...and happy." I say quietly.

"That's good then. I hope you followed my advice though and managed to ask without giving yourself away."

"I did. I pretended I wanted to talk to my brother Emmett." I say without thinking and instantly regret it. I hadn't told her that Bella had married my brother and she's bound to throw a fit.

"SHE MARRIED YOUR BROTHER?" she asks/yells "THAT BITCH! YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT TALKING TO HER AGAIN AND YOU'RE DROPING JOURNALISM TOMMORROW!"

It was amazing how she could yell for so long for such a petite girl she sure has loud voice and a good set of lungs.

"UGH!" She says "do you know how twisted that is? There's definitely more there I'm telling you"

I let her continue to rant and rave until she's done and then she apologizes for hurting me by calling Bella a bitch and all the other hurtful things she said and then we hang up and promise to meet tomorrow.

_**Later that night.**_

That night I have a very revealing dream that changes everything. Its memories I seem to have forgotten. Things I didn't notice when they were said. The first dream is about when I went to Bella's house to try and win her over.

"_What are you doing here" she asked in a cold voice. That alone made my own smile falter as well as made me cringe._

"_Bella... look I'm sorry about lying to you and..." I couldn't continue because she started laughing. It wasn't a nice laugh not her usual one._

"_god you really are stupid aren't you" she said when she had calmed down._

_I just stared at her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_She laughed again when she saw the expression on my face_

"_Look kid I'm not mad at you for that anymore and don't worry you're forgiven. Hell it was only a miner set back" she had an evil smile on her face._

_Hell it was only a minor setback"_

_Hell it was only a minor setback"_

_Hell it was only a minor setback"_

_T_he second dream was about the night Emmett brought Bella home as his fiancée.

_"Edward Anna I would like you guys to meet my Fiancé" Emmet says still looking at her with fondness and love._

_No this is not true. This can't be true. It's not possible. This is a joke. It has to be. I vaguely hear my glass drop. I hear Anna picking it up. And going to throw it away._

"_2__ months.. I love her.."_

"_Look__ Edward I'm sorry but I found someone else and I really love...love him" _

_It can't be no she was mine we belonged together. It can't be Emmet._

_"Edward are you okay?" Emmet asked with concern_

_I looked at him. How could he do this to me? He knew..._

"_Edward__ I don't think we should tell anybody about us... in case it doesn't work" Bella had said _

_I thought over our relationship. We had never really gone public and we always were good at fooling people at the parties. Emmet never knew who I was talking about. No nobody ever knew._

_I looked at Bella. She looked at me like everything was fine. Like there wasn't anything wrong with the fact that she was going out with my brother._

The third and final dream was about earlier that day when Emmett and I talked.

_There's this girl" I began. I didn't want to hurt Bella and I didn't want Emmet to think badly of her so I wouldn't say her name. I still loved her. "You see we were going out for a while and everything was going great until..."_

"_She broke up with you" Emmet finished._

"_yeah and I don't even know why... well that's not totally true"_

"_Why? What do you mean?" he asked_

"_well you see I kinda told her that I was a company executive to impress her so she wouldn't think that I was a kid who depended on you to give me money... no offense but it wouldn't have made me look good"_

"_Yeah none taken I guess"_

"_yeah well... 2 weeks ago I told her the truth... you see we were talking about getting married and I said that you wouldn't approve and she said who cares and that's when I told her the truth" I sighed_

"_So she got upset that you lied to her about controlling the money or that you lied to her?" he asked after a while_

"_She said that it was because I lied to her and how could she trust me now" I said unsure it still seemed like she had over reacted._

_"Mmhmm" he said. He seemed to be thinking it over " Edward did you guys talk a lot about our money?" he asked._

_I knew where he was going with this and I refused to accept it even now._

"_I know where you're going with this and she isn't a gold digger Emmet" I said seething_

"_Hey calm down ok. It just seems like an obvious explanation I mean why else would she be so mad_?

I wake up with a start. Everyone was right. Bella is a gold digger.

**Well there it is. I'm sorry if you guys are confused but there's a method to my madness and things aren't what they seem. If any of you are really confused though just PM me and I'll answer your questions or you can also leave a comment. Please tell me what you guys think. Is there anybody even reading this story anymore?**


End file.
